Tractor
The Tractor & Constrauction Plant Wiki's blog & Forum policy, like the talk page and User page policies, is designed to keep the focus on editing articles. To maintain this focus there are a few policies regarding blogs & Forums. Both are additions to the site and are Not the Main focus of content !! Blogs #'Blogs must be on-topic' – This means they must discuss something related to the site, whether it be new material coming out that will impact our articles and what changes will need to be made, announcing changes to the site structure or content, organising a project for improving the site or an article, or discussing potential changes in policy. #'Keep it civil' – Civility is expected to be maintained in all blog posts and comments. Blogs are not to be used to make a point or make personal attacks against users. #'No objectionable material' – Please remember that this is a wiki that children and parents are likely to read. No foul language, or content of a sexual nature. #'Your blog is not your primary contribution to this wiki' – Users who edit their blogs excessively will be subject to sanction. Excessive blog editing, in this case, is defined as over 15% of a user's total edits are in the Blog domain. The majority of a user's edits should be in the more useful (Main space)/Template/Category domains. Users who have an excessive number of their edits in the blog namespace will be warned and potentially blocked at the administrators discretion. #'Blogs do not replace forums' – Blogs should NOT be used to ask for help or other site questions that would be more appropriate in one of the Forums, such as the help desk. These blogs will be moved to the appropriate forum before being deleted. Similarly, blogs do not replace article talk pages in being used to talk about changes to a specific article. #'Adverts' – Blocks are not the place to advertise services or add links to external web sites. Other than for posting a reminder about Events. (see below) #'Events' – Users MAY post a blog about an upcoming event connected with the content of the wiki i.e Classic Vehicle Shows and Steam Rallies. But the event should have its own page on the wikis and/or be listed in the Shows and Meets pages as well. Blog posts failing the above rules will be deleted and the user warned and/or blocked at the administrator's discretion. All blog posts must be categorized into Category:Blog posts. Forums The Forums are a place to discuss content in more general terms than an articles talk page or for discussions about the Wiki's development. There are many general discussion Forums out there covering related topics and a thousand and one other topics and we do not wish to compete with them for random topic discussions and the posting of random images. Tractor Wiki is a site to collect information in a more structured way and cover topics that are not suitable for wikipedia with its more tightly defined rules on content, so Forum content is limited to the Wikis development and content discusion in general.